reptilisaur
by gojirules
Summary: freddy krueger has brought terror to the people of springwood for many years , but when a new threat emerges , he must go out of his way and stop this new threat and save his worst enemies , but will he do it , find out


the story begins in prehistoric japan , during the early cretaceous period when allosauruses are becoming extinct ,  
a lone allosaurus accidentally steps on hollow ground and is cryogenically frozen , and millions of years later , in the 1930s ,  
at the dawn of world war 2 , soviet bomber planes bomb the area where the dinosaur had slumbered for millions of years , and the dinosaur is released and heads in to the japanese countryside where it lives a quiet , docile life , then 1 day heads in to tokyo , unaware that the city was about to be firebombed by the allied forces , and the dinosaur is caught in the fire and is burned alive , but is recovered by japanese scientist who revive it and heal its burns , then , once the creature is fully recovered , it's put on display at the tokyo zoo , then later is moved to hiroshima and put on display at the hiroshima zoo , but it's put on display 5 minutes before the city is nuked by the allied forces , and the dinosaur is caught in the explosion , and once the dust clears , the creature awakens , and starts growing to 10 stories tall , then it heads in to the japanese countryside where it spends another few years living a quiet ,  
solitary life , but by 1954 , the dinosaur devours most of the animals there , and the lack of farm animals and wild animals forces it to head in to the populated areas of japan once again , where it attacks fishing ships and sushi restaraunts , and 60 years later ,  
the dinosaur leaves japan in pursuit of new game in new territory ,  
and it heads to the U.S. , and eventually , it finds it's way in to springwood , ohio where it 1st attacks the springwood meat processing plant , eating all the meat and parts of the plant itself , then heads into springwood itself where it wreaks havoc , and once the creature leaves , the people of springwood , at a loss with how they're gonna deal with the creature , go to former springwood slasher turned dream demon freddy krueger for help , freddy refuses at 1st , but when he finds out that the springwooders are more terrified of the dinosaur than they are of him , he ultimately helps them , so he drops in on the dinosaur as it eats the remnants of freddy's old workshop where he killed the children of spingwood in life , and when the dinosaur moves toward freddy , freddy calls forth his creation , a dinosaur type creature with freddy krueger's claws on all the fingers on each hand , and burns marks all over it's body , that fights the dinosaur , eventually , both creatures fall in to the water , and the people of springwood thank freddy for saving the town , but freddy threatens to call his creation back if they don't leave him alone , and the springwooders flee

alternate ending :

when the dinosaur moves toward freddy , freddy calls forth his creation , a bat type creature with freddy krueger's claws replacing the fingers , and burns marks all over it's body , that carries the dinosaur away from springwood , and the people of springwood thank freddy for saving the town , but freddy threatens to call his  
creation back if they don't leave him alone , and the springwooders flee

alernate plot :

the story begins in prehistoric japan , during the early cretaceous period when allosauruses are becoming extinct , a lone allosaurus accidentally steps on hollow ground and is cryogenically frozen , and millions of years later , in the 1930s , at the dawn of world war 2 , soviet bomber planes bomb the area where the dinosaur had slumbered for millions of years , and the dinosaur is released and heads in to the japanese countryside where it lives a quiet , docile life , then 1 day heads in to tokyo , unaware that the city was about to be firebombed by the allied forces , and the dinosaur is caught in the fire and is burned alive , but is recovered by japanese scientist who revive it and heal its burns , then , once the creature is fully recovered , it's put on display at the tokyo zoo , then later is moved to hiroshima and put on display at the hiroshima zoo , but it's put on display 5 minutes before the city is nuked by the allied forces , and the dinosaur is caught in the explosion , and once the dust clears , the creature awakens , and starts growing to 10 stories tall , then it heads in to the japanese countryside where it spends another few years living a quiet , solitary life , unaware that prehistoric mosquitos that spent their whole lives on the dinosaur have also been enlarged by the radiation of the hiroshima bomb and fly off , some time later , in 1954 , the dinosaur's prescence is discovered by the U.S. military , who begins launching nuclear bombs in attempts to kill it , but since the creature had gotten used to fire , it was unaffected , and begins to slumber for 60 years , until the rise of the mosquitos forces it to reappear , and the dinosaur begins pursuing them , and it heads to the U.S. , where the mosquitos begin attacking , and he 1st attacks 1 in the chicago airport , eventually , another mosquito surfaces in springwood , ohio where it attacks the springwood meat processing plant , sucking in all the meat and parts of the plant itself , then heads into springwood itself where it wreaks havoc , and the military finds out that the 1 the dinosaur fought is a male , and the 1 in springwood is a female , and that what the dinosaur sensed was a mating call from the male , and the people of springwood , at a loss with how they're gonna deal with the creatures , go to former springwood slasher turned dream demon freddy krueger for help , freddy refuses at 1st , but when he finds out that the springwooders are more terrified of the creatures than they are of him , he ultimately helps them , meanwhile , the male has found it's way to springwood where the female awaits , then a few more mosquitos head to springwood as well , and the dinosaur arrives as well and 1st has to deal with the military before heading in to springwood to fight the mosquitos , and freddy drops in on the mosquitos as they are about to defeat the dinosaur near the remnants of freddy's old workshop where he killed the children of spingwood in life , and when they try to attack him , freddy calls forth his creations , a dinosaur type creature with freddy krueger's claws on all the fingers on each hand , and burns marks all over it's body , and a giant bat with freddy krueger's claws replacing it's fingers , and burn marks all over it's body , that assist the dinosaur in it's battle against the mosquitos , meanwhile , freddy finds out the mosquitos have made a nest , and lights it on fire with his powers , and the alpha female mosquito senses this and flies in to see what had happened and freddy is nearly killed , but is saved by the dinosaur , who knocks it back with a few tail strikes and claw swipes , then kills the male by striking it in to the remnants of freddy's old workshop , the building then collapses , trapping the dinosaur underneath a pile of rubble and dust , meanwhile , freddy's creations wipe out most of the mosquitos except the alpha female , which attacks freddy , who attempts to hold her back with his sidearm , however , the dinosaur returns and grabs the mosquito by her abdomen , and , after a brief struggle , the dinosaur bites the creature's abdomen and rips the creature in half , killing her , and then , the dinosaur throws her remains in the water and collapses on the city's shoreline , and the people of springwood thank freddy for saving the town , but freddy threatens to call his creations back if they don't leave him alone , and the springwooders flee , meanwhile , the dinosaur is presumed dead until it wakes up in the morning , and the media acknowledges it's actions , debating on it's role as the city's possible 2nd "savior" , and the dinosaur lets out a final roar before returning to the sea to lay dormant once again

alernate alternate plot :

the story begins in prehistoric japan , during the early cretaceous period when allosauruses are becoming extinct , a lone allosaurus accidentally steps on hollow ground and is cryogenically frozen , and millions of years later , in the 1930s , at the dawn of world war 2 , soviet bomber planes bomb the area where the dinosaur had slumbered for millions of years , and the dinosaur is released and heads in to the japanese countryside where it lives a quiet , docile life , then 1 day heads in to tokyo , unaware that the city was about to be firebombed by the allied forces , and the dinosaur is caught in the fire and is burned alive , but is recovered by japanese scientist who revive it and heal its burns , then , once the creature is fully recovered , it's put on display at the tokyo zoo , then later is moved to hiroshima and put on display at the hiroshima zoo , but it's put on display 5 minutes before the city is nuked by the allied forces , and the dinosaur is caught in the explosion , and once the dust clears , the creature awakens , and starts growing to 10 stories tall , then it heads in to the japanese countryside where it spends another few years living a quiet , solitary life , unaware that prehistoric mosquitos that spent their whole lives on the dinosaur have also been enlarged by the radiation of the hiroshima bomb and fly off , some time later , in 1954 , the dinosaur's prescence is discovered by the U.S. military , who begins launching nuclear bombs in attempts to kill it , but since the creature had gotten used to fire , it was unaffected , and begins to slumber for 60 years , until the rise of the mosquitos forces it to reappear , and the dinosaur begins pursuing them , meanwhile in the U.S. , a trio of the mosquitos have been lured to a baseball stadium and captured by the military , except 1 , which makes it's escape , however , upon reaching the harbor , the dinosaur suddenly burst from the water and knocks the mosquito out of the sky , then wades through the city towards the stadium , intent on destroying the mosquitos , however , the beastly insects escape and the dinosaur leaves the city , eventually , the mosquitos are discovered in springwood , ohio where they attack the springwood meat processing plant , sucking in all the meat and parts of the plant itself , then head into springwood itself where they wreak havoc , and the military finds out that there is a alpha male in springwood , and that what the dinosaur sensed was a hunting call from the alpha male , and the people of springwood , at a loss with how they're gonna deal with the creatures , go to former springwood slasher turned dream demon freddy krueger for help , freddy refuses at 1st , but when he finds out that the springwooders are more terrified of the creatures than they are of him , he ultimately helps them , meanwhile , the alpha male has assembled the swarm in the heart of springwood , and the dinosaur arrives and fights the mosquitos , and freddy drops in on the mosquitos as they are about to defeat the dinosaur near the remnants of freddy's old workshop where he killed the children of spingwood in life , and when they try to attack him , freddy calls forth his creations , a dinosaur type creature with freddy krueger's claws on all the fingers on each hand , and burns marks all over it's body , and a giant bat with freddy krueger's claws replacing it's fingers , and burn marks all over it's body , that assist the dinosaur in it's battle against the mosquitos , meanwhile , freddy finds out the mosquitos have made a nest , and lights it on fire with his powers , and the alpha male mosquito and it's mate sense this and fly in to see what had happened and freddy is nearly killed , but is saved by the dinosaur , who knocks them back with a few tail strikes and claw swipes , then kills the mate by striking it in to the remnants of freddy's old workshop , the building then collapses , trapping the dinosaur underneath a pile of rubble and dust , meanwhile , freddy's creations wipe out most of the mosquitos except the alpha male , which attacks freddy , who attempts to hold him back with his sidearm, however , the dinosaur returns and grabs the mosquito by his abdomen , and , after a brief struggle , the dinosaur bites the creature's abdomen and rips the creature in half , killing him , and then , the dinosaur throws his remains in the water and collapses on the city's shoreline , and the people of springwood thank freddy for saving the town , but freddy threatens to call his creations back if they don't leave him alone , and the springwooders flee , meanwhile , the dinosaur is presumed dead until it wakes up in the morning , and the media acknowledges it's actions , debating on it's role as the city's possible 2nd "savior" , and the dinosaur lets out a final roar before returning to the sea to lay dormant once again


End file.
